1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for restraining a chemical discharge. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for restraining an accidental discharge of a hazardous chemical from a receptacle.
2. Description of Related Art
Hazardous materials are used in numerous applications that are vital to the economy and public. For example, hazardous liquids are used as fuel for vehicles, to heat and cool homes and offices, and as cleaners and/or intermediates for numerous commercial manufacturing processes.
Millions of tons of explosive, poisonous, corrosive, flammable, radioactive, and otherwise dangerous liquids are transported every day. Such hazardous materials are moved by plane, truck, rail, or ship in quantities ranging from several ounces to several thousand barrels. Frequently, these hazardous materials are moved through densely populated or environmentally sensitive areas where the consequences of an accidental spillage could result in injury, loss of life, or serious environmental damage.
Methods for immobilizing hazardous liquids and treating hazardous liquids spills are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,078 describes a process for immobilizing liquid halogenated aromatic compounds being held in a vessel by injecting into the liquid a slurry of polymer particles and cryogenic refrigerant. Vaporization of the refrigerant causes dispersion of the polymer in the liquid resulting in their rapid dispersion and, subsequently, in the formation of a rubbery solid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,868 describes a method for treating spillage of hazardous liquids (e.g. anhydrous hydrogen fluoride and concentrated hydrofluoric acid) by contacting the liquid with a solid particulate mixture containing both a polyacrylamide and a polyalkyl(alk)acrylate to produce a gelatinous film on the surface of the liquid. This patent suggests that the mixture of polymers can be applied to the liquid via a mechanical device, such as those used to disperse solid particulate fire extinguishing materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,177,058 describes gelatinous mixtures of hydrogen fluoride (HF) and sodium polyacrylate or polyacrylamide from which the hydrogen fluoride is recoverable.
Notwithstanding these developments, there remains a need for a method for rapidly restraining a hazardous material, particularly under conditions that increase the risk of an accidental spillage of the hazardous material from a receptacle.